


We Wish You a Drunk Christmas

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: vodka aunt gabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Drunk Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, honestly this is just shameless sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: Gabriel is worried he didn't get Sam enough for Chrismas





	

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

 

“Whaaaat?” Gabriel smirked, flopping down over Sam’s lap. 

 

“Are you ever gonna chill with the eggnog? How many glasses is that? It’s terrible for you you know, not to mention it’s like ten in the morning,” Sam sighed, snagging the glass from his hand and taking a sip and grimacing, “is that just straight bourbon?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, grabbing his cup back and downing the rest, “does it look like straight bourbon? It’s more of an eighty-ten deal.”

 

“That doesn’t add up to one hundred you know.” Sam grumbled, “you mean eighty-twenty… Or like, four to one?” 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever you say we can’t all be good in History. Anyway, would you really complained if I put on some more weight, don’t pretend you’re not a chubby chaser.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arm around Gabriel’s waist and kissing his head, “that would be math, not history… But I’m more of a Gabriel… What is it today? Miltchester? Chaser, you’re pretty amazing.”

 

“Damn right I am,” Gabriel smiled, hiccuping and leaning heavily against Sam, “but it’ll be Winchester soon, right?” 

 

Sam smiled, glancing down at the band on his finger, “definitely, so can you tell me why you’re drinking so much this early in the morning you giant nerd?”

 

“Nervous,” Gabriel mumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Sam’s chest. “Didn’ do enough f’r your Christmas…”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, lightly swatting his leg, “you don’t have to get me anything, I have you, we have a nice house, amazing family and friends, that’s all I want.”

 

Gabriel huffed, glaring up at him and getting up to pour another drink, “so you keep saying, ‘s why I couldn’t get you anythin’ good, you didn’ give me any ideas!” 

 

“Because I don’t want anything.” 

 

“But I have to get you somethin’! You got me stuff, I can’t just- you’re my fiance, gotta spoil you…” 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Sam sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Gabe’s waist when he sunk back into his place on his lap. “I love you, I saw things you would like and I got them, I don’t expect you to do the same, I have everything I want right here.”

 

“Fucking sappy fucker,” Gabriel grumbled, swatting his chest, “f’ne, bu’ you can’t laugh,” he sighed, getting up and picking up a small present from the counter and shyly handing it over to Sam.

 

Sam took the present and holding his arms open for Gabriel again, and carefully unwrapping the present once he was seated. “What on earth did you do?” He grumbled, looking down at the plain golden book in his lap.

 

“Nothin!” Gabriel blushed, hiding his face against Sam’s neck and closing his eyes, “I didn’t do anythin’… I shoulda done more.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, flipping to the first page to find a picture of their first kiss. The subsequent pages followed through their relationship, scattered through with pictures of their friends and small keepsakes, including the ring Sam had made out of a subway straw for him nearly five years ago. 

 

“You’ve… kept all this stuff?” He asked slowly, lightly tracing his fingers over a bent bottle cap Sam had pegged at him when he’d had a little too much to drink at a college party.

 

“‘Course I did… You gave it to me…” 

 

Sam blushed, carefully setting the book aside before tackling Gabriel onto the couch and slamming their lips together. “I love you so much you fucking nerd, it’s perfect… I love it.” 

 

Gabriel blinked up at him in confusion for a moment before smiling, dragging him back into a sloppy, bourbon flavored kiss, “I love you too, Samshine, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
